A Pirate's Life for ye
by Grumpydrawer
Summary: My OC Speedon join the Star Seekers after the battle at Junkion. Based on the characters from Transformers Exiles.


Thundertron was sitting in his captain's chair in the _Tidal Wave's _bridge. Everything had gone smoothly, they had collected the Requiem Blaster and added it to the _Tidal Wave's _weapons with the help of his captured Junkions. He looked out of the bridges window towards the remains of Junkion. Thundertron then clenched his fist, this would one day be the fate of Cybertron he thought. He was about to give the order to move on after the Cybertronians when Sandstorm said

"Captain I have detected an energon signature on the remains of the planet." Thundertron stood up from his chair at this.

"Can you confirm it's a bot." said Thundertron. Then Sandstorm began running some scans. A few seconds later he said "Yes, that is definetly a bot."

"Then let's pay this bot a visit. Cannonball, Brimestone, Axer to the shuttle." said Thundertron. He then left the bridge followed my the two loyal pirates and the new recruit.

Brimestone piloted the shuttle towards one of the large remaining pieces of Junkion. He didn't trust Axer, he could easily offline one of his fellow Star Seekers and he would if it helped him gain a better position on the ship. Brimestone then decided that he would talk to Thundertron about Axer later. As the shuttle neared the piece of Junkion he noticed a bot.

"Captain I have a visual of the bot." said Brimestone. "We should make planetfall in 759 astroseconds."

"Good Brimestone." said Thundertron, he then turned to Cannonball and Axer. "You two are coming with me to meet the bot. No vilolence unless I say."

"Yes Captain." said Cannonball and Axer.

Thundertron exited the shuttle with Cannonball and Axer flanking him. As he got closer to the bot he noticed that they were five minicons with him.

"_Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong._" said Thundertron to the bot.

"_Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong_." said the bot. Thundertron now got a good look at the bot and his minicons. The bot was purple with black lines going over his body, but his face was what stood out the most. He only had one green optic, the other seemed had been sliced out. Then Thundertron looked at the minicons. The first had guns coming out of almost every part of it's body. The second had a grenade laucher built into it's arm. The third had one eye and only a small blaster, but by the looks of it's equipment it seemed to be a reconassance gather. The fourth was shaped like a panther and seemed to be patiently awaiting Thundertron's words. The fifth was shaped like a vulture and was pure black, the only part of it which wasn't black were it's eyes which were blood red.

"Are you one of the Cybertronians." said Thundertron.

"Yes I am. I am Commander Speedon of the Decepticons. Who are you." said Speedon.

"I am Thundertron, Captain of the _Tidal Wave _and the scourge of Cybertronians" said Thundertron as he flicked out a spiked sword to make a point, Speedon seemed to not be intimidated by this.

"And who is the bot on your left." said Speedon as he motioned to Cannonball.

"I am Cannonball, cheif of munitions." said Cannonball.

"So you know Axer then." said Thundertron. "Do you trust him?"

"Putting trust in him is a foolish move, especially when he is armed." said Speedon. "If I was you Captain I would put him in a new body." Speedon then motioned to Blackbird. "Like a similar body to Blackbird here."

"And you would be able to do that?" said Thundertron.

"Of course. Before I was a commander I repaired gladiators. I how to do many things to a bots body." said Speedon. Thundertron then turned around. He then said

"Welcome to the crew Speedon, cheif medic." said Thundertron. He then began heading back to the shuttle. After Speedons minicons returned to him Cannonball, Axer and Speedon soon followed their captain.

Brimestone and Axer lead Speedon to a rapair bay. They were flanked by two other members of the crew.

"This will be your repair bay." said Brimestone to Speedon. "I hope it is to your standards."

Speedon smirked and said "This is higher than my standards."

"Good." Brimestone then paused. Then two pirates then shoved Axer onto the examination table in the middle of the room. "And here is your first patient. I assume you know what to do."

Speedon the smiled evily. "Of course I know what to do. Now if you please gentlemen I would like to be left alone during the precedure."

"As you wish." said Brimestone as he left with the two pirates.

Speedon then picked up the body of a minicon from the corner of the room. He then attached a cable to it. Then he connected the the cable to a machine which he took out of his arm. He put the machine down and connected another cable to Axer, this cable also got connected to the machine.

Speedon then turned to face Axer. "This woun't hurt a bit." said Speedon smirking, as he turned on the machine.

A energon courdly scream of pain went therw the ship. It lasted for around 2000 astroseconds. When it stopped Thundertron turned to Brimestone.

"I assume that was Axer." said Thundertron, happy that a Cybertronian was in pain.

"I think it was. If Speedon's repair jobs are like that I never want to be in his repair bay." said Brimestone. Thundertron and Brimeston then laughed together. Thundertron started heading in the direction of Speedon's repair bay.

"Let's see if Speedon has earned his place on this ship." said Thundertron. The two pirates then headed to the repair bay.

Speedon detacted the cables from Axer's former body and his new minicon body. He then used an old energon repair ray on Axer's minicon body. The minicons red eyes soon sparked to life. It took a few seconds for Axer to realise that he was in a different body. Then he looked at Speedon.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" he shouted at Speedon.

"I put you into a minicon's body. I was merely following orders afterall." said Speedon. He then smiled "Shockwave would be proud of me for being succesful at this." Before Axer could reply Thundertron and Brimestone entered the repair bay.

"Why did you get Speedon to do this to me." said Axer desperatly to Thundertron.

"Because I could not trust you Axer in that form. You could easily abandon us at the first oppotunity." said Thundertron. He then put out his arm and Axer landed on it "Besides now I have a new pet." Thundertron the faced Speedon.

"Good work Speedon. You have earned your place on this ship." said Thundertron.

"Thank you Captain." said Speedon. Thundertron then left with Axer.

"Finally Axer got put in his place, he won't try anything now or ever." said Brimestone. He then smirked "After those screams I don't think anyone is in a hurry to be in your repair bay." Speedon then chuckled.

"Sometimes I do forget to put my patients into statis." said Speedon with a smirk. He liked these pirates, which was good becuase he knew he would be spending many cycles with them.


End file.
